The Traveller: Death Note
by MRegent.2 and Pangie
Summary: A boy enters Yuko's store with the wish to travel the worlds, the worlds he vists will be up to you: A dimension traveller arrives in the world of the Death Note, will his presence change the course of fate or will Kira prevail once more?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic or any of its associated characters or fictional locations.

The rain poured down on the small store, setting the entrance for the drenched man coming through the door, a small bell alerting his presence to the owner of the store. The great Time-Witch Yuko, said to be the most powerful mage in the multiverse since Clow Reed himself...

"Watanuki, birng me more sake its party time!" Yuko yelled waving her hands above her head in some kind of demented dance she had likly thought up on the spot.

"Party-time, party-time!" Chanted two small girls with strangely blank faces as they skipped around Yuko.

"Bring Mokana some sake too!" Called the small Black creature on Yuko's shoulder, somehow maintaining its balance despite the fact Yuko looked like she was having a seizure. The three of them were currently in Yuko's room, Yuko and the two girls were dancing on her bed.

"You had a party last night!" practically screamed Watanuki as he came through the doorway, "don't you ever get tired of drinking yourself to sleep! And we have a customer in case you didn't notice!"

"Oh, do we?" Asked the witch in a sad voice.

"Maybe they can join in!" Said Mokana brightly.

"No I'm afraid I'm rather pressed for time today" came a British accented voice, causing Watanuki to jump out of the way. Just a few inches from where the teenager had been stood a thin European boy around seventeen years of age. He wore a large black overcoat and in his right hand he held an equally dark umbrella. "Good evening, my apologies for my abrupt entrance but I have a rather pressing transaction to complete".

Yuko 's expression faded to its usual neutrality. "You have a wish?"

The thin boy nodded. "If you really are the Time-Witch Yuko that is?"

"I am".

"Good now-"

"Umm, hello!" Said Watanuki angrily, "anyone want to tell me what's going on, and you have your shoes on!" He pointed to the boy's booted feet.

The thin boy stared at him for a few seconds before returning his gaze to Yuko. "Now as I was saying I do indeed have a wish, a rather pricey one at that-"

"Don't ignore me!" Snapped Watanuki.

"You really must teach your pets more discipline Lady Yuko, I expected better from you".

"I tried!" Whined Yuko, "but he just dosn't get it!"

"Many pets are like that, you just need to break them first." Watanuki was about to speak up but noticed how Yuko's eye brightened when the by mentioned the word 'break' and decided to keep quiet. "Now as I said I do have a wish, and it is quite an expensive one I would imagine".

"And what is this wish?"

The boy looked her in the eye. "I want the power to travel through dimensions".

Yuko raised an eyebrow. "That is an expensive wish, and how do you intend tom pay for it?"

The boy care fully took out his wallet form his over sized coat. "Everything listed within the wallet is yours if you grant me the power".

Yuko touched the wallet with one finger, there was brief glow a few seconds later and she removed the finger. "It is not enough, you value nothing in here".

"It is everything I own, my entire life"complained the boy.

"It is still not enough" replied Yuko.

"You seem to misunderstand me Lady Yuko" the boy leaned forward. "I am paying with my entire life, everything, every relationship, every word I have ever jotted down on a piece of paper. The only things I haven't put down are the things I carry with me, including my own memories of course." The boy finished triumphantly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Can he even do that?" asked Watanuki.

"Yep, _everything _is up for grabs in this store" replied Mokana.

"Quite the price" said Yuko. "As you wish, I can tell that the only thing that you value more than your existence in this world is your actual life. I shall grant you your wish, but one thing. You know my name but I don't know yours..."

The boy grinned. "Nathan. Nathan L. Times".

Yuko grinned right back, "what a nice name... I don't suppose you're going to give me your real one?"

"No way in hell" said 'Nathan' without hesitation. "But I will tell you why i want the power of dimensional travel so badly if you give me that knife" he pointed to a small knife with a sky-blue handle.

Yuko debated it. "Yes, as long as you tell the whole truth as well as how you found me".

Nathan began instantly. "During my lifetime I have come across many things that were inexplicable. By the age of ten I had already found out abut the supernatural realm. Across the next few years I managed to exploit the realm for my own benefit, mainly forming networks and trading valuable information and the like, coming across your name many times. However I... upset a rather prominent group in Ireland and have been on the run ever since. The only way I can possibly escape is if I make it as though I never existed, thus coming to your store and purchasing the power of dimensional travel with my life on this world and being able to start over in a new one". He finished his narrative with a flourish.

Yuko grinned again. "So you pay with your new life with your old one and ditch your enemies in the process, quite the trade..."

"And since you already agreed to it you can't back out due to the fact that the price is also a service." Said Nathan. "besides you have the power to see the future, you probably already knew all of this but decided to let me make both the trade for the dimensional power and the knife because you decided you liked me, or thought I could be useful later..."

Watanuki gaped, Yuko was basically giving the boy free services, she never gave _anyone _free services.

"So, are we going to get on with this or are we going to stand around all night?" Asked Nathan.

Yuko clicked her tongue, "not very patient are we, oh well as you wish," she snapped fingers. Instantly a gold ring with a ruby appeared in her Palm along with the blue-hilt-ed knife. She threw them to him, Watanuki watched on in horror as a the knife's naked blade headed toward Nathan. "Twist the ruby on the ring three times clockwise and the dimension travel will activate" she explained. "The knife is eternally sharp but has no other abilities".

Nathan deftly caught the knife and put it in one of his many pockets, then he placed the ring onto his left ring finger and began to twisted the ruby, noting how it clicked each time he completed a three-hundred-and-sixty-degree turn. A few seconds later a circle of magical power surrounded him and he began to disappear. "Goodbye Lady Yuko and do have a nice night, good luck with your pet, he seems to have some potential, not much but some..."

Yuko sat down on her bed. "You can say that again".

Watanuki blinked as Nathan disappeared. "What was all that about?"

"Oh just he was just another customer" replied Yuko, leaning back, Maru and Moro still skipping around her. "Now get me my Sake already!"

**Authors note: Yes, my new saga beings, okay basically Nathan L Times is sort of my all purpose insert character. He's going to travel to a number of other fandoms and pretty much change things around there. The fandoms he travels to are decided by the readers via a poll on my profile, the current choices are: Artemis Fowl, Death Note, The Bartimaeus Trilogy, Code: Geass and Bleach. If your have any others send them to me via a Private Message.**


	2. The Notebook and the Ring

Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic, Death Note, Harry Potter or any or their associated Characters or Fictional Locations.

**The Traveller**

**Chapter Two**

Nathan L. Times had his eyes closed. The reason for this was that, when he had tried to travel through the multiverse with them open, he had quickly found that it was an effective way to induce vomiting. After this, he kept them firmly shut.

But now he felt as if he was nearing the end of his journey. The pressure had been continually fluctuating, changing intensely quickly (the popping in his ears had gotten extremely annoying) was now becoming steady. Hopefully, this way, he wouldn't die of the bends.

Nathan became aware of something. He had begun to have a strange...circular feeling, as if he was on a giant string and someone was spinning him around on it. Or he was in a giant tumble-drier.

Seconds later, it was as if the tumble-driers lid had burst open, and thrown him out of it. He felt reality slamming down on him. He opened his eyes, but his eyeballs rolled back into his skull before he closed them, relying on other senses for the meantime. He breathed in air which seemed too sharp, too cold, after the humid air of the space between mulitverses. The surface he had landed on felt too hard.

Basically: everything felt harshly, wonderfully _real_.

He would never under-estimate the quality of reality again. Nathan just sat where ever he was until the world stopped spinning. After five minutes or so he opened his eyes and examined the area around him.

_What_? was his first thought. Where was he? He was in a small, enclosed space full of darkness (thank goodness he wasn't claustrophobic). Despite his first conclusion of his landing place, he was actually sitting on something quite soft. But anything would feel hard after the softness -no, not softness, the _immaterial _of the space between realities. Gradually he became aware of muted voices. Suddenly, a bell rang, laud and harsh. Nathan jumped, smashing his head against something. Something fell on him...A broom?

Then it clicked. He was in a broom cupboard. He could hear footsteps around him, voices jeering, laughing, talking. Someone blowing a whistle and shouting at someone. Nathan realised where he was.

He was in the broom cupboard of a high school

_Anywhere in the universe- no, mulitverse_, he berated the ring silently. _And you choose a high school_?!

Unsurprisingly, the ring didn't answer.

The voices and sound outside his little prison quieted down and Nathan began to seriously hope the broom cupboard was able to be opened from the inside. However, in about three seconds, he found out that he didn't need it to be.

Sudden light was shed on his situation -literally. the door to his broom cupboard was opened. A janitor stood there, looking at him from under unusually bushy eyebrows.

"Get out of there, kid," he ordered in Japanese. Nathan obeyed without hesitation, the cupboard was getting too stuffy for liking. "Cutting class will get you nothing but my job!" As Nathan thanked him politely and walked off, he heard the janitor's wheezing laughs change to coughs. He sighed, relieved that he'd been rescued sooner rather than later. As he walked, he looked around him. he decided that, rather than have someone find out he didn't actually go to the high school and arrest him for trespassing, he would try the ring again and get the hell out of there.

He tried to turn the ring. The red stone refused to move. He looked at it closer, removing his hand from it. While he watched, the ruby shivered on the gold band, went one way, then span another.

_That's strange_, Nathan thought to himself._ It looks as if it's getting ready for travel_. Suddenly he felt what the gem was trying to do. It was trying to go into the dimension he'd specified, a different one to the one he was in, but something was stopping him. As the ring pushed to complete the rotation and send him into another dimension, he felt as if some great force was pushing him from all sides, like a steel press custom made to his shape. It suddenly ceased, causing him to stumble. He panted, frantically thinking what could possibly cause such a reaction.

He was near an open door revealing a small internal park with a cement path. He looked on, curiously, as a black notebook fell from the sky.

_Well... that's not something you see every day_, he thought to himself. A second later a male student walked by and retrieved the note book from the ground. Something drew Nathan's eye to the ring, and he saw that it was now shifting uncontrollably, the ruby spinning from half-way left and back again in less than second . As the boy with the note book walked away the jerking descended to the same faint shivering movement as before. Nathan looked up. That note book must have been what was keeping him from being where he was supposed to be. There was nothing else that he could see that could be interfering with the ring, if he was to continue on his way it had to be destroyed.

*****

It took Nathan a few hours to track down the boy. He had lost him when he had walked off. Nathan had held back, not sure of how long he would have to wait before following him to assure that he wouldn't be spotted. Unfortunately he had waited too long and lost the boy. He had made his way to the administration section of the high school and had sat in the back, looking through one of the year books, telling the lady that he was waiting for a friend. After an hour of flicking through the year book and getting more and more concerned looks from the administration lady, he had found him. Still going with the 'waiting for a friend' excuse, he had asked the lady the details of 'his friend who had apparently forgotten to meet him', this 'Light Yagami' person. The lady, who was, thankfully, taken with his British accent, gave him the details and offered him a lollipop. He declined.

After finding his way to Yagami's house, he had seen the boy eating with his family through an uncovered window. Everything was set for Nathan to find the note book and destroy it.

*****

Ryuk had a problem.

No, that was inaccurate. he had several problems. The apples in the Shinigami realm were too dry. He was bored. The rest of the Shinigami were annoying him with their willingness to lay around and gamble all day.

But now he had another one. Someone had picked up his note book, which was good. But he couldn't get to him.

Something was stopping him from getting through to the human realm.

Something was blocking him.

*****

Nathan sat glumly outside the Yagami house, to be more precise he leaned on the fence outside the Yagami house. What was he going to do? He could hardly walk up to the Yagami boy and demand the notebook, and if he tried to break in the chances were the strong looking middle-aged man in the window would probably break him in several places.

Well, actually, he knew what he was going to do. His rumbling stomach and itchy eyes were telling him exactly what he was going to do: eat, drink (preferably water. He was ,in no way, an alcoholic) and sleep. Reluctantly he eased himself off the Yagami fence and began his search for sustenance.

*****

Park benches were very solid.

Water from water fountains, to which anyone could do anything to, made him nervous.

You actually couldn't live off leaves.

There were the things Nathan had learnt by trying to sustain himself from everything that could be found in a park. Made all the more uncomfortable due to his previous life of luxury. He was now stretching, trying to get the kinks out of his back. He became aware of a broadcast coming across a large television set onto a nearby office building. Some 'L' person was speaking about something. He became intrigued as he watched the broadcast. The murders of criminals had begun right after Light Yagami brought the note book home. Coincidence?

Somehow, Nathan didn't think so.

As Nathan watched 'L' proclaim that he would find 'Kira', he thought about how he could get to the note book. He jumped when 'L' suddenly clutched his hands to his chest and died, then relaxed when he saw the ruse that 'L' had played. He nodded appreciatively. He always enjoyed finding others on his intellectual level. That proclamation that L would find Kira no matter what send the cogs of Nathan's mind spinning.

So...He wanted to fin Kira? Well, Nathan could help. And, surely the detective would want the note-book destroyed... if he could contact this 'L' he may well gain an invaluable ally-

Nathan's stomach rumbled again, reminding him of the stabbing pain in his abdomen. _But before that I need to find some food!_

*****

Yuko was looking down on the situation through a crystal ball.

"I can't believe you actually have a crystal ball," mumbled Watanuki, simultaneously trying to clean and peek into the crystal ball. However whatever images it held for Yuko it showed him nothing more than a distorted image of the witches face.

"That is called 'karma'," Yuko said to him vaguely without looking around after she heard the thud of him hitting the ground as he tripped over some unnameable object. Her mind was somewhere else, she was following the ventures of the curious dimension-traveller as he changed the future before her very eyes.

"He is already changing everything..." Yuko muttered, wondering whether she should step in or not... if did it may constitute interference, if she didn't Nathan's actions may well lead to Kira's world coming to pass. There was no way to tell...

She decided to let it play out...

...For now.

**Author's note:**

**Pangie: This was both my and MRegent.2's efforts. Tell us what you think by reviewing!**

**-XOX**

**MRegent.2: Pangie wrote the bulk of this, I'll be writing most of the next chapter. Anyway the poll for which world Nathan goes to is now for which one he goes to next. If your choice si not there then PM and it'll be up there within twenty-four hours!**


	3. Death Note Difficulties

Disclaimer I do not own Death Note,xxxHolic or any of their associated characters or fictional locations.

**The Traveller**

**Chapter Three**

**Death Note Difficulties**

Nathan walked past the school as he thought of ways he could possibly contact L. He was marginally happier than he had been before, but still not completely satisfied. He had managed to pick-pocket a wallet from a random person and obtained breakfast from a delicatessen (he would never underestimate the satisfaction greasy, fried food could bring again, health risk or no health risk), but still was stiff from his night on the park bench. And it wasn't like there had been much money in the wallet in the first place. There was probably enough for one more meal and that was it. He needed a solution to his problems. He needed a way to contact L.

He was looking at the school when it eventually came to him. There was no way for him to contact L directly. But if he somehow managed to contact an associate of his -the only way L would be able to operate anonymously was if he was assisted by another- then he would be able to draw the detective's attention. It was public knowledge that there was a task-force working to find Kira. But the task-force would doubtlessly dissipate soon. Kira was not like any other murderer and they would only find Kira using a select, small group who were willing to risk their lives. The current version was simply inadequate.

_To the police department_, he thought as he began to make his way there.

*****

Once he got there (managing to get lost several times) and insisted he knew who Kira was but would only speak with L, they very quickly let him in. He was put into a small holding cell, which he had expected and was, in no way, offended by. Especially since there was a small bed in the cell. It was no king-sized four-poster with a specially made mattress, but it wasn't a park bench either. Nathan quickly fell asleep, only to be rudely awakened by some police officers who wanted to talk to him. They took him to another room and asked him all sorts of questions, all of which he answered with the consistent "I will only speak to L." He felt a petty satisfaction as he watched his interviewers getting more and more frustrated. After all, they had woken him up. Eventually a figure who's face was hidden by large sunglasses and an upturned collar showed up.

"L?" Nathan asked quickly before the man (he presumed it was a man) could say a word..

"No, but-" began the hidden figure.

"Then I will not answer your questions." Said the boy resolutely. After several attempts to get him to talk, the man left too.

*****

"He keeps saying he knows who Kira is," Watari said into his earpiece. He had already given L all the information they had on the boy.

"Have you questioned him?" asked a familiar monotone voice.

"He keeps saying that he will only speak with you."

"Perhaps you should let him."

"What do you mean?" asked Watari.

"Set up a computer link and I will speak with him to see what he knows."

*****

When he was taken to a computer, Nathan knew that the next few minutes would be absolutely crucial to his situation. A Gothic 'L' was waiting for him on the screen.

"What is your name?" asked a computerised voice straight away. Nathan wasn';t surprised.

"Nathan L. Times," he answered calmly. "I presume you are L."

"Correct," said the computerised voice, remaining empty of praise. "You are Nathan L. Times?"

Nathan frowned. "Yes. I just said that."

"That is all I require from you at this moment." And, with that, the Gothic L disappeared. Nathan stared at the screen for a moment.

"That was rude," he commented before being taken back to his holding cell. Watari, was ready for the call that came from his ear piece.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Bring him in," L told him. "I have some questions for Mr Times."

*****

Nathan was blindfolded and led to a car, which he was helped into before being driven off. Despite the fact that he knew nothing about his whereabouts, Nathan couldn't help but think that the developments could only mean good things. Why would L go to the effort of leading him to somewhere blindfolded if he wasn't going to speak with him? After a while the car stopped and Nathan was led out of the car, up some stairs and to an elevator. he was led through some winding corridors until he knew that he definitely would not be able to find his way back if he tried. Finally a door was opened and he was seated.

"I presume I am to be put into contact with L," he spoke without waiting for a greeting. Considering that L hadn't been exactly polite on the phone, Nathan felt that it wasn't unfair.

"You would be correct," said a monotone, computerised voice. L was taking all precautions, apparently.

"Would I be allowed to take this blindfold off?" inquired Nathan.

"No."

"Fair enough," Nathan relented, knowing there was no way to convince L to reveal his face to him. "But how do I know you are the true L?"

"How do I know you are the true Nathan L. Times?"

"I am sure you would find a way to confirm my identity," said the blindfolded Nathan with grim humour, deciding to take this L as the real one. "I have information about Kira."

"Go on," said L flatly. With anyone else it would have been an encouragement but, with L, it was too unemotional to be called anything of the kind. Nathan, without preamble, told L all about how he had seen the note book fall from the sky and Light Yagami pick it up, and how the Kira killings had begun shortly after. After he had told L everything he knew, there was a short silence before the anonymous detective said, "that is all?"

"Yes, that is all," Nathan replied firmly.

"May I question your motives?"

"I want the murderer to be caught," he said, equally firmly.

"I confess, I am disappointed." Nathan kept silent. "I thought _you _would be able to tell me more than that." Nathan frowned slightly as he caught the inflection put on 'you'. "When you told me your name, I did a background search on you. Now that I have seen you, there is no doubt that the Nathan L. Times I found is the same person as you." The phrasing of L's words was confusing him and he wished he could see the detective's face

. "You are a known criminal. One of the more renown, in fact. You are known to have connections with the mafia. This immediately puts your motives in question and put suspicion on you." Nathan was getting a bad feeling. "But none of this makes me more suspicious of you than this death certificate-"

_Uh-oh_, thought Nathan as he felt his predicament turn from bad to worse. Still if this alternate version of him had been killed then at least he had his alias as opposed to his true name. That would have been incredibly frustrating to know that despite all his efforts across the years if a supernatural being ever needed his name to manipulate him they could just peer into some alternate reality to find it out.

"-announcing that you died of a heart attack some time yesterday. You were one of Kira's first victims.

"Nathan L. Times, if you were killed by Kira, then how are you standing in front of me now? Either you're not Nathan L. Times or you are the first to survive Kira's attack.

"Well? Which is it?"

**Author's Note:**

**Beware of grandma's evil cats.**

**And review.**

**-XOX, Pangie**

**Author's Note: I'm still the one coming up with the plot people. Just so you know.**

**MRegent.2**


	4. The Battle Begins Anew

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, xxxHolic or any of their associated characters or fictional locations.

Nathan frowned, the coarse fabric of blindfold making his eyelids itch. _Oh come on, you can do better than that_, he internally mocked. _I didn't build an underground empire of the supernatural by the age of seventeen by being stupid_. "How is that relevant to my information?" He snapped.

There was silence for a second before the computer generated voice of L met his ears. "If you have survived Kira then you may hold some key to defeating him, thus it is relevant."

Nathan thought quickly. "Whether or not I am Nathan L. Times or an impostor is irrelevant. I will not confirm or deny either possibility. However I do posses information about Kira and am willing to work with you to lead to his capture. My identity and motives for this are irrelevant."

The computerised voice was silent for another moment. "I believe that it is relevant, after all if you did survive Kira then his powers will not work on everyone. Please tell me how you survived Kira Mr Times."

"No." Said Nathan without hesitation.

"Please be aware that I am willing to do whatever it takes to find out Mr Times." Said the computerised voice without any change of tone, as though they were discussing the weather.

Nathan smirked internally. _I win_. "But we both know that information gained through... certain means is unreliable at best. I could be telling you anything just to save myself anymore pain. The information would be useless in this context. The only way to benefit from my presence is if I work with you willingly and since you were willing to go to certain _measures_..." he allowed his voice to trail for a moment. "To find out my information it proves to me that my information, and my aid, is valuable to you, therefore I can place my own terms upon any association we might enter to track down Kira. These terms are that you do not question my motives or how I survived, agreed?" _If he threatens to broadcast my name and face as a criminal's again and I survive we'll be be back here again. And if I don't then he will have lost a potential source of knowledge, since he even considered my information that means I must have confirmed something he already knew, thus proving my information was true. Even if I was lying about being Nathan L. Times I may still have vital information. He has nothing to lose by accepting my help and everything to gain._

There was a slight crackle as the future in the other side of the microphone shifted. "... Very well. But if we are to work together you must agree to follow my orders without fail."

Nathan frowned. "...I agree but you agree to inform me of the reasoning behind every order. If I find out that you are attempting to use me as pawn then you can forget about any aid I might give you in the future."

"Agreed." Said the voice. "As show of good faith you may now remove your blindfold Mr Times."

Nathan practically ripped of the the blindfold in his haste, for a second his eyes were useless as they adjusted to the sudden change in lighting. Then the shadows and lights took form and he assessed his surroundings. He was in a concrete room, most likely a cellar. Beside him was a weathered old man in a suit- Watari he guessed. In front of him was a camera with a blinking red light.

"I assume we'll be meeting in person soon?" Asked Nathan warily.

"Of course, Watari will guide you up to my room immediately." The older man to his right stood up from his and started towards the door. "I believe that we have much to talk about Mr Times..."

*****

Ryuk grinned as he flew across the human world. After days of being unable to cross between the worlds the portals had suddenly opened again. Now he could find that Light boy and meet him face to face at last.

His grin widened a few centimetres; he had always loved the expressions humans had put on after seeing him for the first time. It was like their own mothers had just disowned them. Not that Ryuk would know about that.

Little did Ryuk know however was that the reason why he had been able to cross over was due to something that would lead to even more 'entertainment' for him in the very near future...

*****

Nathan gasped as a there was sudden stabbing in the centre of his forehead, he fell to the floor, his senses overwhelmed by sudden inescapable agony.

"Mr Times?" Came L's voice from the behind the hotel bathroom door. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," Nathan gasped out. The pain in his head resending to a dull ache. He glanced at the ring on his left ring finger, the tiny rotations that had defined the ruby had now ceased. He did what he did best and began thinking, _the ruby, symbol of the rings powers, has ceased it's movements. In turn I suffered an intense pain, since I and the ring are most likely bonded through magic to prevent anybody who hasn't paid the price for dimension travelling powers gaining them through stealing the ring the pain and the lack of movement may be linked._ He frowned, _the ring was rotating because it was unable to move past this dimension due to that note-book. However it still was abel to attempt to... but now that is no longer able to move it can be assumed that it's powers have been completely subdued as opposed to merely blocked by the note-book as before._

He suddenly broke out in a cold sweat as he completed his train of thought, _but if one note-book wasn't enough to completely suppress the ring then there must be another force aiding it, since the ring was unable to move it proves that dimension travellers can't be the culprits, they would have been blocked by the note-book as well. Furthermore there are no other signs of any other objects besides the note-book being able to block dimension powers in this universe that means that the only other possibility is that another note-book exists and is completely subduing the power of the ring... and if there is another note-book then..._ Nathan practically threw himself out of the bathroom, almost falling over twice in his haste to reach the door and get off the floor at the same time.

"Ryuzaki!" He gasped out as he finally threw opened the door.

L's features flickered into a rare display of surprise before returning to it's usual deadpan expression. "Yes Mr Times? You seem... excited."

"Ryuzaki, there... "He gasped for breath, but halted as he was about to speak. _Wait… why should I tell him, for all I know this new Kira could be a potential ally, and besides if Ryuzaki is as good as they claim he is then he'll find out soon enough, and if I tell him that there could be another Kira then he'll ask how I know about them, and there's no telling what Ryuzaki will do if he finds out about the ring..._

"Yes Mr Times?" Asked L, his tone betraying no trace of curiosity or interest.

"… Never mind," said Nathan. "I realised I've left my umbrella behind, it's an heirloom from the nineteenth centaury, but I just remembered that Watari took it along with me."

"… I would hardly have guessed that you were the type to become hysterical over an umbrella Mr Times." Remarked L, a faint condescending tone to his voice. "Do try to keep your outbursts to a minimum in the future." With that L turned away and started towards his computer, and the tray of sweets next to it. "Now, could you please once again recount how you saw this notebook fall from the sky?"

**Author's Note: Argh, sorry about the delay people, I promise there will be a new chapter up soon but I hit a major writer's block with this story so I had to change a few things. I'll try to get the next chapter up by Sunday.**


	5. Nathan's Deceit

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, xxxHolic, or any of their associated characters or fictional locations.

Misa was scared. Her hands trembled around the black cover of the notebook, the one with the strange white marks on the front.

"Hello, Misa. I am Rem, a Shinigami," said the thing which called itslef Rem, the SHinigami, it's white wings shriveling into it's back. "Do not be afraid. I will not harm you."

"Wh- what are-" stuttered Misa, her mind blank with shock.

"I will explian everything," Rem told her gently, her dry, shriveled heart aching at the sight of little Misa being afraid of her. She cursed herself for this love she felt for the human in front of her. Even so, she was happy. She was near Misa. Misa was safe because of Jelous, and now, because she would keep her safe. And, soon, after Misa stopped being afraid, she would make her happy as well.

Because she loved Misa.

She really did.

"The book you are holding is called a 'Death Note'..." began Rem.

*****

Yuko watched, her half-closed eyes lazily observing the occurrences. "Hm." She mused.

"'Hm?'" repeated Watanuki, who was getting nervous about how hard Yuko was starring at the events as they unfolded in her crystal ball. What could hold her attention like that? "Wat does 'hm' mean."

"There's a dictionary somewhere around here. I'm sure, if you look hard enough, you'll find it," replied to witch without looking at him.

"Oh, you know what I mean! 'Hm' what? What made you say 'hm'?"

"Air going through the larynx and a particular formation of the mouth and lips."

"Yes, but why did you say 'hm'?"

"Why does anyone do anything?" she replied vaguely. Watanuki gave up. "Why do you ask these questions? Why are either of us here? And why should the presence of one boy cause things to speed up?"

"Huh?"

"Events which should not have occurred at this moment are occurring. Events are speeding up. I wonder why," Yuko said mysteriously.

"WIll you have to stop it?" asked Watanuki quietly, watching Yuko as closely as she was watching the other world.

For a long moment she stayed silent, still and observant. Just when Watanuki thought she would not answer, she looked at him for the first time since she'd begun observing the world the boy had travelled to and smiled slightly, her eyes holding no emotions. "No. Not yet. I think I shall sit back and see what happens." She turned back to the crystal ball and continued watching. Watanuki, confused over how the boy's presence in the world could change things so dramatically, scratched his head. But that wasn't bothering him so much.

What caught his attention was Yuko's choice of words.

_Not yet..._

*****

It was too weeks later. Nathan sat next to L.

L didn't look at him. Ever since L had voiced his suspicions that Kira was able to kill with a name and face, Nathan had been prompting him to share it with the taskforce. He himself would have preferred to wait until he had completely confirmed it, though he was ninety six percent certain that he was correct, but Nathan's consistent promptings had convinced L to make the announcement much sooner than he would have preferred. Nathan had also been musing if any of the taskforce would want to leave. L had made the decision to give them that choice.

"I have deduced that Kira is able to kill with a name and face," L informed them, hiding his vocie with an electronic one. He waited until the protests and murmers of dissent and confusion had calmed before he explained his reasoning for it. After this was done he waited as the debate raged on whether he was right of not, but L knew that it wasn't that they didn't know he was right, it was that they didn't want to. It's much easier to angrily deny what one fears than face it, and what could be more frightening than a seemingly omnipotent killer who only needed a name and face to terminate a person's life? Eventually the taskforce conceded that he was right.

"Before we continue with the investigation I must inform you all of something," began L. "You all have the choice to leave now or stay. Before you make the choice, think about your family and those you care about. If you were killed by Kira, how would that affect them?..." L continued on that line for a while. "...Also, anyone who wants to stay but thinks they may leave in the future should leave now to prevent information from being leaked. That is all for now." He cut the communication.

"You put that very well," complimented Nathan. L did not reply, instead wondering who exactly this boy was and what it was he wanted.

*****

L stood in his hotel room, observing the mere handful of people who had decided to stay on the taskforce. They all introduced themselves.

"Soichiro Yagami."

"Aizawa."

"Ukita."

"Matsuda."

"Mogi."

"Ide." Ide wondered whether he had made the right choice. He had been so close to walking out, not because he was afraid or unwilling, but because he was mistrustful of L. But the man had been more upfront with them than in his last transmission than he had ever been and Mogi had hopes that it showed an increasing level of honesty which would keep increasing now that there was a smaller taskforce, so that he would be able to trust L.

Now tat he was here, he was reconsidering his decision. L, to be frank, looked like a freak. He was hunched of and shoeless, with messy hair and bags under his eyes, like some kind of video-game-obsessed teenager who hunches to hide from the light after nights of staying up to play video games.

It was not a sight made to inspire trust.

L, seeing them, rose his arm, pointed it at Mr Yagami, and said, in a monotone, "bang."

"What the hell?!" spat Ide.

"If I were Kira, you would be dead." Explained L, before going on to explain that they would all be using aliases.

"But who is that?" asked the one called Matsuda, pointing behind L. L did not look around. He had seen the curious way the eyes of the members of the now reduced taskforce kept flickering towards a point behind him. Nathan was there, though L had ignored the boy up to that point.

"That," L said before Nathan could say a word. "Is T."

Nathan glared at the detective. He had not been told he was using an alias. L could have at least asked his opinion before introducing him. He would have chosen something different. T sounded like some kind of L ripoff.

"He is a fellow detective who will be working together with us to find Kira," L continued to explain. Nathan stepped forward so he was next to L.

"Uh...But isn't he..." began Matsuda, trying to say what was on his mind without sounding offensive. "Kind of...Young?"

"Do not mistunderestimate him," L said. "He may look young and harmless but he is actually one of the most crafty and devious people I have ever met."

Nathan had to admit that it was probably true.

"As for me, from now on I would like you all to call me 'Ryuzaki'," said L, going on to explain why.

"And you can call me 'Nathan' for the same reasons," Nathan jumped in. Hewould _not _let himself sound like some kind of fanboy of the detective. The detective in question did not react.

"As you wish, _Nathan_," L told him, not looking at him.

"Thankyou, _Ryuzaki_," replied Nathan, not looking at L either. The silence which followed their pointed statements led to tension, which peaked in the space between L and Nathan, where the air was positively fizzling with it. Some of the taskforce traded glances and swallowed nervously, realising that, on their hunt for Kira, they had stumbled into some kind of battle of the wills, and possibly brains, between the two in front of them. The silence dragged on.

In the back of the room, Matsuda was standing next to Watari.

Too quietly for anyone else to hear, Matsuda asked Watari, "do they do this often?"

In equally hushed tones the old man gloomily replied, "every half hour at least."

Finally Soichiro decided to take charge. "Ryuzaki, Nathan." Their gazes both snapped towards him, like a pysical force. He had to force himself to continue, ignoring the stares of two geniusi trying to out-will each other. "I don't know what the history is between you two, but we are all here to find Kira. Not to watch the two of you try to out-will each other."

"You are perfectly correct, Mr Yagami," said L.

"COmpletely. But we weren't trying to out-will each other," Nathan told him innocently.

"Nathan and myself would not do anything like that."

"No. We're the closest of friends," lied Nathan blatantly.

"Like brothers," L said in his monotone.

"Closer than, in fact."

"Absolutely."

The tension-filled silence fell again, except this time they were both staring at Soichiro. He sighed. "Can you stop that?"

They seemed to realise what they were doing. "Sorry," they said simultaneously.

"Can we please get back to the case?" Ide demanded exasperatedly. "That's what we're all here for?"

"Of course," L says. He went on to explain to them about the deaths of the lower-class criminals who had died in odd ways, explaining how they were probably Kira testing his own abilities. "This way we can presume that Kira had gained his ability, or willingness, to kill relatively recently."

"Also, I have been doing some investigating of my own," continued Nathan. L, expressionless as always wondered what Nathan was doing. "I believe there must be two Kiras, possibly more." L was so surprised that, before he could stop himself, his head swivelled around to stare at Nathan in shock. The taskforce did not miss his reaction, but were too busy absorbing the latest change to think about it, except Ide. He watched L closely as Nathan continued.

"That may be why there were the deaths L just spoke about. That one of the other Kiras were trying to get the attantion of the original Kira," finished Nathan.

In a rush L realised what Nathan had been doing. _He was trying to surprise me enough so I'd react. The taskforce members, seeing my reaction, would wonder why I was so surprised if Nathan had told me this before. We're both investigating the Kira case. They would assume we tell each other everything. It wouldn't take them long to come to the conclusion that I'd decided to withhold the information from them. They would assume that Nathan was too honest to do the same. Therefore, they would be suspicious of me and trusting of him._

_And I played right into his hands._

_Smart boy._

Nathan was smug as he saw suspicion in Ide's eyes, hoping that he would plant that same seed of suspicion in the hearts of the others, as they seemed too surprised by the existence of another Kira to realise the importance of L's reaction. _Now the second Death Note owner will be pursued along with the first_, he thought smugly. _Meaning that they'll be caught all the sooner, their Death Notes destroyed._

*****

In her room, Misa giggled slightly as she wrote names. "Rem, how long do you think it will be before Kira contacts me?"

"I am unsure," Rem replied.

"Do you think it will be soon?"

Despite her happiness over seeing Misa so cheerful, Rem was troubled.

"Perhaps it will be, Misa."

Misa smiled. "I hope so."

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Peace and Love.**

**-XOX, pangie**


	6. Another Kira

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

**The Traveller**

**Another Kira**

Ide was watching L as intently as L was watching the screen which displayed the recent increase in Kira murders. Ever since the introduction the previous day Ide had been observing the detective, watching him, and wondering if he had truly done the right thing by joining the task force.

True, he wanted to catch Kira. And true, the best way to do that was with the extraordinary intellectual capacity of the world's greatest detective. But there was just something about L. The way he hid his evidence until there was no other choice. It was like L thought that he was the only one who had the mental capacity to catch Kira and everyone else were only pawns for him to play when he needed them.

Ide had no doubt that L was extremely, extremely intelligent. But Ide was not a pawn. He was a police officer, and a damn good one, if he said so himself. And he would like to be treated as such, not for any recognition or compliments, but because that was what he functioned best at. That was what he was.

And if L refused to treat him as such... There may come a time in which it would become necessary for him to leave and try to find Kira by himself.

Then again, maybe it wouldn't come to that. Ide glanced over to the boy, 'T', who asked to be called Nathan. Nathan was doing the same as L, watching in the screen intently. But there was one difference in how Ide saw Nathan. He trusted the boy. Well, not completely. After all, he had only met him the day before. But he trusted him a lot more than he trusted L.

Ide turned his gaze back to L to continue his observation of the detective to find two grey eyes boring into his.

"Have you found anything from your observations, Ide-kun?" asked L with his thumb in his mouth.

Ide, for a moment, thought he meant his observations of L and Nathan. But that would be silly. After all, L wouldn't ask about that, would he? "Nothing new, Ryuzaki. Some more murders in a new area but-"

"That isn't what I meant," L said in his monotonous half-murmur which always made Ide think of a n English gentleman. It was just that kind of voice. Low, polite, soothing. It didn't belong on a young detective. "I meant have you found anything from your observations of Nathan-kun and myself."

Ide was stunned for a moment. Why would someone ask that? But L didn't exactly adhere to proper social conduct in the first place, so it really shouldn't have surprised him. "Nothing."

"I don't ask out of any wish for you to stop, Ide-kun," said the detective. "I am genuinely interested. Nathan-kun is really only here because I am conducting a separate investigation on him and an outsider's perspective is always helpful. Also, I would be interested to see what you think of myself."

"You...Would?" asked Ide. Well, if he asked... "I must say that I don't find you the most trustworthy of people."

"No? Why is that?"

"You withhold information that it would be helpful for us to have. You treat everyone else like pawns in a private match between you and Kira and you forget that we are police officers, and competent ones." He paused to see what L would say to this.

"Is that so?" asked L with no hint of offence in his voice. "I never thought my actions would be interpreted that way...But please continue."

"That's it, I guess."

"But for Nathan-kun?"

Ide was at first reluctant to open up but, after a short while he began again. "I must confess I find him more trustworthy than you. He is more open when it comes to information."

"I see," the detective murmured. "Is that everything?"

"I suppose."

"I thank you for being honest. This is valuable information. But, please, Ide-kun, I do have a favour I feel I must ask.

"Do not trust Nathan-kun." The detective was staring at the screen again, his face betraying no emotion.

"Any particular reason why?"

"Yes. But I feel I can not share it with you."

Ide snorted a little, as if to say that he had expected as much.

"It is a piece of information which is both my secret and Nathan-kun's. And it would be rude to tell someone else's secret, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess," reluctantly acknowledged Ide as he turned back to the screen.

"But maybe...No, definitely one day, I will tell you," L said. "Nathan-kun is a puzzle, Ide-kun. A puzzle which seems to be of near equal to that of Kira. And I think it would be best to stay with one puzzle at a time, don't you?"

"Hey, does anyone want to break for lunch," asked Nathan. "I could go get something."

"That's very charitable of you, Nathan-kun," complimented L as if the conversation between him and Ide had never occurred. "Nevertheless I will be happy with Watari providing my sustenance."

"Anyone else, then?" inquired Nathan.

"Can you get me a burger?" asked Matsuda.

"Sure...Chief?"?

"If you would get me a sandwich from the store I would be grateful."

"No problem. Aizawa?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Ukita?"

"Thanks, but I ate before coming."

"Mogi's not here? In that case I guess...Oh, sorry, Ide, I almost didn't see you. Do you want anything?"

"Um...Yeah...But I can get it myself. You seem like you have too much to carry already. In fact," he said as he stood up and put on his jacket. "I might come with you."

Nathan smiled at him. "Sure. Some company would be great."

They walked out of head quarters. They could probably get Watari to deliver their food, and there were some kitchens in head quarters, but sometimes one of them would go out and get something, usually offering to buy anyone else food too. It was a kind of system they had going.

They walked in silence for a while before Nathan began the conversation. "So...Any new developments that our esteemed leader doesn't feel particularly inclined to share with the rest of us?"

This made Ide smiled. "You noticed that too, huh?"

"Yeah."

"No. Nothing new. But what do you mean 'leader'...I thought you were someone he asked onto the case." This was outdated information but Ide knew when not to let a possible enemy know that he thought they may be a possible enemy.

"Something like that," effortlessly answered the boy. Good at evading concrete answers, noted the policeman part of Ide's mind.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. How about you?" asked the boy with innocent eyes "Any particular reason you're here?"

"I want to catch Kira," answered Ide automatically.

"You and me both," said the boy softly, almost sadly. The tone made Ide look at him. Nathan looked thoughtfully sad. He glanced up, caught Ide's look. He smiled without mirth and said, as an explanation, "not everyone Kira killed were criminals." He looked forward. "Well, there's the food store..."

Nothing more was said about the conversation, and Ide felt a part of him warming towards Nathan.

It sounded like someone he had loved had died at Kira's hands. Ide didn't yet trust him. But Nathan had brought him that little bit closer to it.

*****

A while after the two arrived back Watari came in, his voice gravely urgent as he said to L, "Ryuzaki, you'd better turn to Sakura TV."

L did so and they all heard the same thing... "The time is 5:59PM. You are now going to see Kira's video..."

"I am Kira."

They listened and watched.

"I've got to get down there!" exclaimed Ukita as he rushed for the door.

"Wait, Ukita!" cried Nathan.

"Wait!? We can't wait!" Ukita whirled on him.

"Nathan-kun is correct in stopping you," L muttered. "From the changes in the patterns of murders I have been forced to conclude that Nathan's assumption of a second Kira is probably correct, the second Kira may have less scruples with killing the innocent if they get in his way and if they catch sight of you they will doubtlessly be able to recognise you later and possibly find out your real name."

"How sure are you?" asked Ide as he stood.

"Perhaps sixty percent."

"But that isn't good enough!" Ukita shouted. "And what does it even matter?! I won't be wearing my badge." He began to run out of the door, Nathan running after him. Before the other could stop, Nathan said, "I will come with you." They both ran out.

"Is that wise?" asked Aizawa in concern.

"But that broadcast must be stopped somehow," Chief Yagami uttered in a voice which was almost a growl. "If you excuse me, I might go as well." With that, he too left the room.

"Uh...Ryuzaki? Should we go as well?" asked Matsuda.

"No." L's reply was definite. A few minutes later two policemen showed up at the front of Sakura TV, shown by the news on another television. First one, then the other,

And L watched as they died.

"What's happening!?" exclaimed Matsuda. "Ryuzaki? Why are they dying?"

"We can no longer assume the restrictions upon the first Kira apply to the second," L said calmly but quickly. "Ide, get Nathan, Ukita and Chief Yagami on a line."

"Sure," Ide assented, turning around. He never saw how L's hands, normally steady, shook as they gripped his shins. Instead he heard the calm voice and assumed it to be heartlessness, and for that trusted him that little bit less.

*****

Chief Yagami parked his car next to Ukita's and got out. He found, with great relief, the boy Nathan and Ukita crouched behind the car, hiding as they tried to figure out a way inside Sakura TV.

"There you two are," he sighed as he crouched next to them. He had his phone out. "Ryuzaki, I've found them. They're fine."

"Good," said the monotone on the other side. "Would you inform them that the restrictions may or may not apply to the second Kira and they should proceed with caution?"

At the same moment Nathan said, "hello,Mr Yagami. Has L worked out that this second Kira may not necessarily need a name and a face yet?"

"He knows," Yagami answered both at once.

"Would you give the phone to Nathan-kun?" requested L. Chief Yagami did. As the boy and L began to converse he was struck with an idea.

"Ukita, is your car police edition?" he inquired.

"Yes, it is."

"Bullet-proof?"

"Uh-huh."

Yagami smiled. "Good."

*****

"...My conclusion is that the second Kira needs only a face, not a name too," concluded L.

"Yes, that is what I thought too," agreed Nathan. L heard the sound of a car starting in the background. "What...Mr Yagami!"

"What is it?" asked L but, a moment later, saw on the screen in front of him. A car crashed through the glass entrance. "Well, that's one way of getting in."

*****

A while later Ukita, Nathan and Yagami returned safely.

"I am glad to see you three unharmed," commented L, not sounding it. "However I must say something. That was an incredibly reckless move. I would not advise taking such risks again. I believe Nathan-kun told you about the second Kira?"

"I have, yes," nodded Nathan.

"Good. And another thing. Mr Yagami?"

The Chief looked up. "Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"I think it is about time we brought in your son."

"Wait...His son?" commented Nathan as he faked surprise.

"Light," explained Matsuda. "He's very smart and has helped out on a few cases before."

"And you're okay with him helping out with this?" Nathan asked Yagami, playing the moral detective.

"I understand that Light is able to help us," Yagami told them, sounding resigned. "While I wish I were able to keep him safely out of all this, I know that it would be in the best interest of everyone if he were involved. And Light himself would agree."

"Then it is settled," L concluded. "Yagami-kun, will you ask Light if he is willing to join the task force?"

_Of course he will be_, a hidden part of Nathan smirked. _Of course he will be_.

*****

"Events are speeding up more and more," commented Yuko as she watched with half-shut eyes. "More than I expected."

"And that's bad, right?" asked Watanuki.

"Oh, definitely. If events keep speeding up at this rate they may reach the point when they become impossible to predict, even to me."

"And then will you stop it?"

"Yes, Watanuki. _Then_ I will stop it."


End file.
